<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath The Mask by Light1108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428261">Beneath The Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108'>Light1108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meeting the Parents, Platonic Relationships, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So this is an idea that I wanted to write after a disucssion in Yucord about a month ago and it was a ncie little story to write. Got to explore Rina's home life a little which we know so little about so I got to have some fun with it.</p><p>I kind of like the idea that at least one of Rina's parents are extremely expressive and wear their heart on their sleeve since it's a nice contrast with Rina herself so that's what I did with her Mom and she was fun to write in the end.</p><p>Anyway thank you for reading, if you have anything you'd like to share please comment and hope you have a good day!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath The Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So will you be able to do it?” Yu asked as she looked over Rina’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina nodded, “It might take some time but I should have it done before tomorrow.” Rina responded in her usual monotone voice as she tapped away on her keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Thank Rina, I couldn’t do it without you!” Yu cheered as she went over to the chair Rina had provided for her when she first arrived. “This is going to be the best MV yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Rina hummed as she continued work. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The last week during the idol club activities they had been working on a new group MV involving every member of the club. After Yu pulled an all nighter working on composing the new song and coming up with ideas for the MV, the club recorded the new song and gave it to Rina to edit with Yu’s guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu yawned as she stretched back slightly in her chair, “I can’t wait to see this when it’s done! I’m so excited!” Yu happily exclaimed before having to stifle another yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina turned to face her friend, “You should get some rest. I’ll be fine doing this while you have a nap.” Rina stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for your concern Rina but I’ll be fine! I don’t want to leave you on your own while you work on this.” Yu protested. “Even if I can’t do much to help I know it’s nice to have someone around while you work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina turned back to work at her computer while Yu started to smirk, “See, I know you’re happy I’m staying up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina reached down and picked up the Rina-chan board with an embarrassed expression drawn on it, “It would be fine… Rina-chan board says embarrassed.” Rina said while Yu started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this exchange the two fell into relative silence occasionally talking to fill the silence or talking about a new idea or how best to alter an existing idea in the MV after a few hours the sun had set and Yu was getting ready to go, “Are you sure you’ll be okay finishing it on your own?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina nodded, “I’ve just got some small bits left and then It just needs to render.” Rina answered, bringing up the Rina-chan board with a stern expression, “I don’t want you to miss the bus home. Rina-chan board says stern”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu sighed, “Okay, okay I’ll go. Thanks for all your hard work Rina!” Yu said, patting the pink hair girl on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu turned to leave Rina’s house the door to the house opened up and a woman in a business suit walked in. “I’m home!” The woman cheerfully called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu yelped in surprise while Rina walked over to the two, “Mom? Why are you here?” Rina questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s Mom laughed, “I finished work earlier so I thought I’d come and spend the night at home for a change.” Rina’s Mom giggled, “I bet you were surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu giggled, “I’ll say, I don’t think I’ve seen Rina this caught of guard in months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu…” Rina muttered while grabbing the Rina chan board with a worried look, “I didn’t expect you to meet my Mom. Rina-chan board says nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s Mom looks over at Yu finally noticing the black haired girl, “Oh! Sorry I didn’t see you. Are you one of Rina’s new friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina flipped the Rina-chan board to a proud expression, “She’s my club president.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is she? What’s your name?” Rina’s Mom asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nervously nodded, “I-I’m Yu Takasaki! It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry if I interrupted you two.” Rina’s Mom apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I was just leaving.” Yu reassured. “We were just working on something for our club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s Mom tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked with an examining gaze, “Is that really all you did? I can’t remember the last time I saw Rina this happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina flipped the board to a serious expression, “All we did was work on our new idol video. Rina-chan board says serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know your board doesn’t work on me young lady. I know when you’re happy.” Rina’s Mom said with a smirk, “Well I won’t pry. I’m just glad to know you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did... “Rina muttered as she lowered the board, “I’m going to finish work on the video… Bye Yu, see you at school.” Rina said in a deadpan tone as she retreated back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rina left Yu started to laugh, “I think you embarrassed her a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s Mom chuckled, “Oh don’t worry about that. It’s not often I get to tease her to her friends so I couldn’t miss this opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But more importantly, you can tell what she was feeling?” Rina’s Mom asked in slight surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little…” Yu said, rubbing the back of her head,”I’m getting better at knowing what she’s feeling but I’m still not always sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rina’s Mom smiled, “Well I’m impressed, you must care about my daughter a great deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu enthusiastically nodded, “I do! I care about Rina and everyone in our club!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… really glad to hear that. I won’t keep you long but could I ask you a favour?” Rina’s Mom asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Yu answered with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Rina’s Mom slightly bowed to Yu, “Could you please keep looking after my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and her Father are so busy with work so we don’t get to spend as much time as we’d like with her… but the last few months we’ve noticed she seems happier then she has in years and I can only assume that’s because of you and her other friends so please… can you continue being her friend and watch over her?” Rina’s Mom asked earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Yu instantly answered, “You don’t even need to ask me that!” Yu exclaimed with a big grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you anyway. I’m glad to know she is in good hands. Goodnight Yu.” Rina’s Mom said as she walked out of Yu’s way and started to go deeper into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye! Oh and I’ll see you tomorrow Rina!” Yu loudly called out into the house hoping her friend would hear. After calling out Yu wrapped her scarf around her neck to protect her from the cold and left Rina’s house with a new promise set.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is an idea that I wanted to write after a disucssion in Yucord about a month ago and it was a ncie little story to write. Got to explore Rina's home life a little which we know so little about so I got to have some fun with it.</p><p>I kind of like the idea that at least one of Rina's parents are extremely expressive and wear their heart on their sleeve since it's a nice contrast with Rina herself so that's what I did with her Mom and she was fun to write in the end.</p><p>Anyway thank you for reading, if you have anything you'd like to share please comment and hope you have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>